


Demons

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Halloween, it's only a nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 03:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5114585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Halloween night Neal dreams a nightmare and is forced to face his darkest fears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demons

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Ta-da, and here it is. I know it's intense but at the same time it's not real :P But it's certainly enough to have Neal wake up screaming, confused and terrified and have him run to Brooklyn in the middle of the night :P Ooh, the h/c potential :P Too bad I don't have a square to fill with it...

  
[](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/60kn8rudlgjnz8y/demons_anim.gif?dl=0)  


(the GIF is a larger file so it might need a bit to load, depending on your Internet speed)

  
I decided to post a static version, too, just in case...

[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/a4tm77i8bdi08mr/demons.png?dl=0)


End file.
